Like A Back That Hides A Knife
by xKradxxHikarix
Summary: It is said that Krad isn't capable of feeling. But when Dark forces Krad to feel only to break him, Krad loses control and ends up doing something that will permanently scar them both...[DARK THEMES: SADISM]


**Right Wing:** A very, very, VERY angsty fic about Dark and Krad... This is based on an RP that my friend and I did once. It's a bit different, but not too much. So when you see Dark and Satoshi together, you'll know why. The nicknames are from the RP too.

I should warn you, there is** A LOT** of violence, language, and sadism in this fic. Very dark themes...

**Beta-ed: **FuzzyNiffler-Gracias mucho!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DN Angel. That would be Yukiru Sugisaki (who would make a lot of money if she would do yaoi fanservice). I also do not own the song "Attack". That would be 30 Seconds to Mars.

One last thing- please review this fic. I don't care if you flame the hell out of it: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'd really appreciate it and it can help me with things that I write in the future. So, reviews would be the most wonderful thing in the world and they would make me the happiest person alive. Maybe. Not so sure about that, but it would make me one of them.

Hope you enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

Like a Back That Hides a Knife

_

* * *

_

_"...Your promises, they look like lies... Your honesty like a back that hides a knife..."  
-Attack (30 Seconds To Mars)_

_

* * *

_

"It hurts like hell, doesn't it Dark?"

My hand glowed a blinding light and he clutched his chest painfully. Through his strained visage, it was clear that he was mentally scolding himself not to fall to his knees before me.

"Krad..." He grunted through gritted teeth. "Don't-"

"To think the one you _love_ has caused you so much physical pain..." I cut him off coldly and sauntered towards his hunched over figure, glowing fist rested at my side. His pathetic, amethyst eyes remained shut, refusing to face the one they intoxicated.

I stopped mere inches away from him, eyes filled with rage. His usually broad shoulders were caved in in a slouch as the deserving agony continued to pulse through his body. His normally strong, confident physique appeared frail and was trembling with the pain.

My golden eyes glared down at the crown of his bowed head.

Such a weak bastard.

"How could you be... _betrayed_ in such a _cruel_ manner? After all, you thought I loved you..." I continued hatefully and clutched a lock of his purple hair with the hand that wasn't tearing up his insides. I jerked his head up, earning a small whimper from him, and glowered at his pained features. His eyes still refused to open for me.

"Open your eyes and face me, bastard," I growled and clenched my bright fist tighter. A forced cry escaped his lips at the intensified pain and he clearly struggled to stand.

A small portion of amethyst irises were slowly revealed as the eye lids pried themselves open. Hate and anger flooded my senses all over again as remembrance struck me across the face.

_

* * *

"Lucky jerk has two valentines," I muttered to myself and glared at the counter. Two cards rested on the wood, each for the one I loved. One was from me, while the other was from Satoshi. Or, Kitten. That was Dark's nickname for him. _

_Our relationship was complicated, really. I loved Dark, as did Satoshi. Dark loved us both, only he claimed to love me more. He would pay equal attention to us both when we were both present, but when it was us alone; he would swear that I was his favorite. His kisses told me that he wasn't lying._

_It was basically obvious that I was the one for Dark._

_I picked up the white and black roses that I had bought just for the thief and sauntered towards his room. Today was, of course, Valentine's Day..._

_And tonight was the night I would truly make Dark mine._

_"Oh, Darky-chan," I called and stopped outside the door, hand on the handle, "happy Valentine's Day."_

_I opened the door and immediately wished I wouldn't have. Anything would have been better than the sight before me. Hell, I didn't even need to see it. Just the stench of sweat that dripped from all corners of the room and the forced panting that blocked out the silence would have told me all I needed to know._

_But there he was. There **they** were. One on top of the other, stripped of all clothing, irises glazed over with lust and fear of me._

_Lying on Dark's bed, were Dark and Satoshi._

_"...Krad..." Dark breathed in between pants and slowly sat up on Satoshi, revealing cum that stuck to both of their stomachs._

_He stared at me with apologetic eyes, pleading me to forgive him. The soft irises were taunting, as they didn't even bother with excuses of their position. They gently kissed me on the cheek and whispered that it was over..._

_If there was anything to begin with._

_Roses with blood stained thorns fell to the ground, tainted with the crimson that now leaked from my hand. Not one more word was exchanged as I left the room, the monster inside of me slowly awakening._

_It was only a matter of time before my rage took over.

* * *

_

"Krad..." he murmured painfully, still staring at me with those eyes. "Please, Krad... I-I'm sorry... I never mean-"

"You never meant to hurt me," I growled disgustedly and tightened my grasp on his hair. "Well, you failed miserably. You hurt me. Do you know how _badly_? Do you want to know?"

Before he had a chance to respond, I let go of his hair and forced all of my fury into his body. My glowing fist grew, if humanly possible, brighter yet as I let my unseen emotions flood his body. I let them morph into his torture.

I let my impulses slowly destroy him from the inside out.

Dark's small whimpers soon transformed into a full-fledged scream. His knees angled with the agony, yet did not buckle. He had his damned pride to thank for that.

I, again, glared at his pained impression. The features were all compressed with his new sense of misery. That is, all but his lips. They were torn apart, releasing a wordless scream that made my insides turn with pleasure and satisfaction.

After about a moment more, the light died on my hand and my emotions were drawn from his slender body. A relieved gasp was taken in as he continued to refuse to kneel. His strength suffered greatly with this action; every part of his body trembling in the aftermath.

"Did that hurt you, _Darky-chan_?" I muttered through a small smirk. He didn't answer as he bowed his head and a single tear dripped from his cheek.

My grin widened. "No? That didn't hurt you? Well, perhaps this will."

A groan erupted from deep inside of him as I swiftly took hold of the crotch of his pants, along with his member. I curled my gloved hand around its circumference, taking care to jab my fingernails into the length's side, and squeezed as hard as I could.

He threw his head back, teeth clenched together, withholding a loud yelp.

"Won't you kneel before me, Darky-chan?" I murmured, watching his face. "Won't you fall to your knees at my command and beg for my mercy, whore?"

His knees did give way numerous times, but he always seemed to recover. I frowned.

"Darky-chan... _To your knees_." With that, I abruptly let go. But before he could catch even a bit of relief, I thrust my knee upwards, crashing it into him.

The reaction was instant. He gave a weak cry as he was unwillingly forced to his knees.

Every muscle in my body tensed as I stared disgracefully at his broken and feeble form. What I ever saw in him was a mystery. But something about the violet-haired kaitou had flooded impossible emotions into my soul.

Perhaps it was every time he would talk, I silently pleaded him never to stop. Every time those entrancing eyes would even spare a glance my way, my hormones would rage. And, my god, those lips... The way they curled at the very corners and set off his signature smirk... The way they fit perfectly into mine and the way the trailed over my virgin skin...

In every way possible, Dark was so beautiful. The only one that I have ever really cared about...

But the sight of him entangled with another in a manner that I've never had the privilege to take part in... It showed who he really was.

A filthy, lying whore who would do anything to pleasure himself even if it meant killing another. A manipulating bastard who didn't give a fuck about me.

It was only fair to return the favor. And the best part was that he wouldn't fight back in the least. His sympathy for me was too great, and he didn't want to break me further.

Arrogant bitch.

"Your pain..." I scowled and continued to stand, enjoying the sight of him lower than me, "is nothing. It's only a stupid head cold while I've suffered through my own kind of cancer."

"I..." he whispered, still breathing heavily. "...Krad, I-I'm sorry... If I could... I would take it ba-"

"LIAR!" I shouted and slammed by boot into his rib cage, forcing him to his back. I dropped to my knees to straddle his hips, staring into his fearful eyes, blind with rage. "YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO SAVE YOUR FUCKED UP ASS! IS THAT ALL YOU EVER DO!? DO YOU ALWAYS LIE TO PEOPLE?!"

Dark remained silent as I placed my hand on his throat. I gently pushed his neck down to the floor; the only gentle thing I've done so far.

"Don't worry," I continued, voice much more quiet now, "I don't plan on strangling you to death... That would be far too painless and very unjust..."

His trembling hand slowly rose and warmly gripped my wrist. His touch was so warm in comparison to my own.

"Krad, I was wrong..." he murmured, pleading eyes matching his voice. "I should have told you, but I couldn't... I didn't want to hurt you..."

My eyes narrowed at his words. Clichéd bullshit was all they were. He never gave a damn about me. It was always his _Toshi-kun_. His _kitten_. His whore.

"Save your breath," I growled angrily and reached into my jacket pocket with my free hand. "It can't save you now. Your words have done nothing but seal _our_ pain."

I felt a lump glide down his throat as my hand reappeared clutched around a pocketknife. His violet eyes shut themselves tightly as if he had already been pierced.

"Krad..." he whimpered and stroked my wrist with his thumb. "Don't..."

His pleas were unheard.

"I loved you, Darky-chan..." I said, a sadistic smile curling my lips. "I don't care how you felt, but you were my everything..."

His eyelids remained clamped together as I gently touched the tip of the blade to his cheekbone.

"It's been said by many people that it's impossible for me to love... But there was something about you, Dark... Something about the way your lips dusted across my cheeks..."

Beneath me, Dark winced as I inserted the tip into his cheek. His body trembled subtly and his lips sealed themselves shut as I leisurely dragged the blade over the bridge of his nose and to his opposite cheek.

The line he used to mark on my face with kisses was now etched with blood on his own.

"It was something about the way you talked... Your voice was melodious and enigmatic... Filled with so many emotions at once... Kirei..."

I watched tears form in the corner of his eyes as I withdrew the blade and reinserted it into his lower cheek.

Dripping blood merged with silent tears as I drew a diagonal line to the opposite side of his chin, crossing through his lips. My body began to shake with his.

I pulled the knife out of his skin and glared at his bloody face. The features displayed such pain over something so little. Tears were leaking from his eyes. Unheard whimpers were bubbling underneath the surface of his sliced lips. His body was trembling violently with the "pain".

All this over a mere knife. No amount of blood or physical pain could compare to the amount of agony I went through... How selfish of him to think this hurt. How ignorant of him to think this was the worst pain he's ever felt...

How the hell was that even fair? How was it that I could put through nothing but hell while he was put through the smallest ache? For hell's sake, he just had sex with the guy he loved... Pain my ass. He knew nothing of the word.

I could feel myself losing control over my actions.

"You used to tell me that you loved me," I continued with a voice that was shaking with anger, hovering the blade over the lower part of his other cheek. "...May you never tell anyone else the same thing." I thrust the point of the knife's edge into his cheek and ripped it downward to his chin, marking his crimson lips with an X.

This time, the yelp was uncontrollable and jumped from his throat. Both tears and blood seeped from his face and onto the floor.

I ignored every sound that came from his mouth. I kept a hold on his throat and traced his body downward with the knife, insanity boiling beneath my rage. I was going to show him what pain was like. I was going to make him suffer as I did.

After all, we were one in the same, were we not?

"You used to tell me you wanted me... You wanted to make me yours... You wanted to be mine..." I choked out, fighting the painful image that repeated itself over and over in my head. I lifted myself from his hips and held the knife below me, blade facing downward above his pelvic area.

He noticed this position and began to squirm with resistance. I laid my chest on top of his, restraining his body from further motion.

"Krad... Please... I beg you, don't do it..." he cried quietly and placed his hands on my shoulders to push me off. Growling, I resorted to magically restraining the thief.

The blade continued to linger over him while my lips lingered over his.

"May you pay for your lie," I breathed, scowling into fearful eyes. "May you never become someone else's again."

The blade was abruptly thrust into him. My lips immediately crashed into his before they had a chance to react to the feeling. A horrific scream vibrated onto my lips and I grinned into the bruising kiss. His scream was music to my ears. His pain brought pleasure to my soul.

His shriek eventually turned to racked sobs and I yanked the knife out of him. The broken body was sent into a violent tremor in the shock of the pain and I slowly released our lips, his blood dripping from mine.

I stood above him; holding the knife with one hand and watching the tears seep from his eyes. Even after his restrain was lifted, he remained still, blood flowing freely from his lower body and staining his jeans.

I licked the sweet blood from my lip and a chill was sent down my spine. His blood was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted...

"Open your eyes, Darky-chan," I murmured quietly, just loud enough for him to hear me over his own strained cries.

He obliged after several moments and pried his eyes open. I smirked into mere puddles of amethyst. His watery eyes had glazed over in the shock and simply gazed at me.

"Just remember Dark," I whispered coolly, "love is all about sacrifices... You're about to make the greatest sacrifice, whether you want to or not..." I lifted the blade, tip facing me, and held it above the center of my chest. There was no greater pain than the fault of a murder on your hands. The guilt could rip someone apart on the inside...

Then my debt would be repaid.

I held my position for a moment and stared at him. I just stared at his beautiful face and the pain it showed. It was as if I'd never stared at him before... His feeble eyes returned my gaze tiredly and my face slowly fell. Perhaps it wasn't he who was wrong, but it was me... The blood that now leaked from his body was my fault. The agony swimming in his irises was due to me... My greed...

I'd wanted so badly to show him what it was like to hurt. I wanted to teach him my pain. I swore to myself that he and I were over and nothing could make me love him again. So, therefore, it was okay to hurt him. But... I stared at him, regret overtaking my anger. He hadn't deserved it.

I'd lost control. My rage had taken over and I hurt him...

He wasn't the arrogant bitch or the weak bastard...

That would be me. Too blind to see what was in front of me and too cowardly to face this pain alone.

I continued to stare into his pained eyes. It hurt to see them. The normally warm and deep irises seemed so empty and shallow. His pain was great... His pain that was caused by me...

When the first tear that I had ever shed dripped down my cheek at the sight before me, I confirmed that I was wrong. I still loved him. I still wanted him, despite what he did... I wanted nothing more than to be with him, even though I knew it wasn't possible...

My eyes shifted back to the threatening knife that was coated with his blood. I had originally planned to do this so it would cause him so much more pain... But now, I felt I somewhat deserved it...

"Darky-chan, I love you..." I breathed and looked back at him. He didn't appear to understand what was going on.

Or he did, and didn't care.

"And you'll be the death of me..."

The knife entered my chest cavity. I instantly fell to my knees, sweet pain taking over my senses. I kneeled next to him, gasping for the breath that refused to come to my lungs.

"KRAD!"

So he'd finally realized what was going on... Everything went blurry... I wanted so badly to see his face clearly... One last time... But I couldn't...

"NO! KRAD!"

His voice was cracking with pained moans. He was crying... I didn't want him to cry... I wish I could have told him that it didn't hurt... I wanted to tell him that I was sorry... I didn't mean to deeply hurt him... My strength was disappearing as something thick and warm dripped down my icing chest.

A warm and wet form pressed against my lips passionately. A fiery sensation split through the lack of feeling and I attempted a smile in the kiss.

"...I love you, Krad..." he breathed into me. "I'm sorry..."

I pulled away to give him a warm smile that left no blame, barely able to feel his sweet blood that now trickled down my own lips. "...Does it hurt yet?"

Those were my last words before my body fell numb... Everything faded... My hearing was the last to fade away and I listened. I listened to his gentle crying... He was crying for me... Even though I hurt him... Even though I scarred him... He was crying for my well being...

"I'm so-orry, Krad... Please, forgive me... I love you..."

My debt is repaid.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Did anyone notice that the "debt" changed throughout the story? Sorry- I liked that. Anywho- As I said- A lot of violence and angst. Also- apologies to Krad- I seem to kill him a lot even though I am dearly in love with the homicidal angel (notice my pen name). Reviews would be the best thing in the world (even flames.) Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
